


Regardless of the Circumstances

by RedSweaterKil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSweaterKil/pseuds/RedSweaterKil
Summary: “Hmn,” Minato hums, opening a drawer to flick through some files. After a moment he pulls one out, handing it over for the boy to read. “It’s probably not the exiting, violent mission you were hoping for, but it'll be a good excuse to get out and see some sights.”Naruto gave a distracted nod, stepping over to Sasuke so they could look at it together.It only takes a second for Naruto’s eyes to light up and for Sasuke to nod his approval. The blond looks back up at Minato with an excited grin. “We’ll take it.”Or: Naruto and Sasuke travel to the Land of Rice Fields.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Regardless of the Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't gonna post this cuz I had planned for it to be more atmospheric but it ended up being mostly dialogue :p however I'm still fond of this little drabble and I thought it'd be a waste to let it sit in my drafts so...here it is

“Old man!” 

Naruto's foot collides violently with the door of the hokage's office, swinging it open to reveal the lone man sat inside.

“Son,” Minato greets in turn, tucking a scroll of parchment inside an inner pocket of his cloak. “Sasuke,” he adds, upon seeing the Uchiha boy following close behind. He folds his hands atop his desk and smiles up at the pair. 

Sasuke nods in greeting, stopping to stand a respectful distance away. Naruto has no such qualms, instead crowding close into Minato’s space, making sure the man can clearly see his annoyed pout. 

The blond leans against the desk, the wood creaking a bit under his weight. “A mission dad, we want a mission.” 

“I thought I already assigned you two one this morning,” Minato feels the need to point out, despite already knowing what his son’s response will be.

Naruto groans, “bringing in some old lady’s groceries doesn't count. Give us something cool!” 

“Well, I have plenty of requests involving missing cats. Would you like to sift through those?” 

Minato bites his tongue against a chuckle when his son’s eyes narrow even further, nearing the point of closing completely. 

“Something out of the village,” Naruto suggests with annoyance, waving a hand around. 

“Hmn,” Minato hums, opening a drawer to flick through some files. After a moment he pulls one out, handing it over for the boy to read. “It’s probably not the exiting, violent mission you were hoping for, but it'll be a good excuse to get out and see some sights.”

Naruto gives a distracted nod, stepping over to Sasuke so they could look at it together. 

It only takes a second for Naruto’s eyes to light up and for Sasuke to nod his approval. The blond looks back up at Minato with an excited grin. “We’ll take it.”

-

Sasuke shuts the abused office door softly behind them, half-listening to Naruto’s enthusiastic mumbling while he contemplates the details of their mission. 

“Land of Rice Fields!” Naruto’s arms shoot up towards the ceiling, “I haven’t been there since Ero-Sennin took Sakura and I,” he shifts to walk backwards, looking at the raven with delight. “Hey, Sasuke, do you remember that? It sucks you couldn’t come, that was such a fun mission.” He pauses to take a breath, “but you’re gonna love it there, it’s mostly hills and farmland--all this open space that’s not filled with trees like how it is here--and there’s like a million tourist shops and..”

Sasuke hums in response--though the blond isn’t really paying attention to him at this point. Feeling the familiar sense that he’s being looked at, he glances to the side to catch a few workers sending disapproving looks their way. It doesn’t take long to surmise that their annoyance is aimed towards Naruto’s steadily rising voice. 

Having learned long ago that there’s few ways to gain the blond’s attention when he’s excited, he takes hold of Naruto’s sleeve, swiftly moving to cut him off with a soft peck on the lips. Naruto blinks in surprise, pace slowing as he raises a finger to his mouth. Sasuke grabs his hand, pulling the idiot forward again. 

“Hush, dobe. I’m sure we’ll have a nice time. Now, whose place do you want to stop by first? We need to start packing if we want to leave today.” 

“Sorry,” Naruto smiles, voice lowering when he seems to remember where they are. “And, uhhh, mine?” He squeezes Sasuke’s hand, remaining cheerfully quiet until they reach the lobby. It’s there that he stops again, letting go of Sasuke so he can wander over to some of the villagers that call out greetings to him. Sasuke rolls his eyes, watching his boyfriend get sucked into small talk. He leans against the wall to wait it out.

“Sorry,” Naruto breathes a few minutes later, running a hand through his hair. He gives Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before moving to hold the door open for him, as well as an elderly lady who exits shortly after. 

Sasuke shrugs, “It’s nothing I didn’t expect.”

And really, it wasn’t. With the blond’s friendly demeanor being like a magnet for attention whenever they went out in public, Sasuke’s developed an expectation that they’ll be stopped by people looking to chat or ask about this and that (how’s training going? Did your mother like that pie I baked her?). 

Naruto just laughs and whacks his arm. They turn towards a low building, hopping up onto the roof so they can begin the run towards Naruto’s apartment. Of course, the blond talks up until the point where he needs to dig through his pockets for his key. 

His brows furrow in confusion when his pants come up empty, rising again in relief when Sasuke pulls the metal object from a pocket on the idiot’s chunin vest. He shakes his head in amusement when Naruto gives him an embarrassed look. 

“Usuratonkachi,”

“Teme,” Naruto mutters, pushing the door open with his shoulder. The inside is a mess--clothes and papers littering the floor, dishes in the sink, comforter and pillows strewn across the bed--but then that’s nothing out of the ordinary. 

Out of habit Sasuke reaches down to start picking things up and putting them back where they belong, stopping only when a hand falls on his arm. Naruto gives him a look, “just help me pack, Sas. I’m gonna mess it up again anyways.”

Sasuke frowns but moves to retrieve the backpack he knows is kept in the closet. It’s easy enough to find the neon orange material in the midst of junk piled inside, and he tosses it on the bed. The two of them work in tandem to fill it with clothes and toiletries and whatever little things the blond deems necessary for a two-day trip; Naruto finishes up by tossing in his frog wallet and pulling the zipper closed.

“Okay,” Naruto rubs his hands together, “your turn. Hey, do you mind if we drop by mom’s before we leave? She’ll get mad if we don’t say bye.”

“That was already part of the plan.”

Naruto grins, cupping his hands on either side of Sasuke’s face to kiss the corner of his mouth. Sasuke can’t help a small smile as he turns to catch his lips in a full kiss. They stand there for a long moment before Sasuke pulls back, allowing Naruto to keep him in grip.

“We do need to get going,” he says, brushing his nose against Naruto’s lined cheek.

“Mhm,” Naruto agrees, eyes already fluttering closed again as his lips press to Sasuke’s forehead, and then his temple, and move down to his neck-

“Naruto.”

The moron laughs.

-

“Be safe,” Kushina grabs her son and her (soon to be) son-in-law in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of both of them.

“Yes mom,” Naruto drawls, though he squeezes her back just as fiercely. Sasuke awkwardly pats her shoulder. 

“And come by for dinner when you get back, okay?”

Sasuke nods seriously, “of course.”

“And let your parents know they’re welcome to come over as well, if they’re not too busy,” she tells him. 

“Yes, I will.”

“And-”

“Geez mom, we have to leave by today, you know,” Naruto cuts in, raising an exasperated eyebrow at the ginger-haired woman.

That earns him a cuff on the back of the head. 

“Don’t be like that, child.”

“I’m nineteen!” Naruto replies predictably. 

“Yet you still wear that walrus hat to bed.”

Naruto’s scowl deepens when Sasuke coughs to mask a laugh.

“I’m not even going to respond to that,” he takes hold of Sasuke’s arm, dragging him towards the door. “Goodbye, mother!” They leave to the sound of snickering. 

The run to the village’s entrance is filled with Naruto’s annoyed mumbling. Sasuke thinks it’s cute.

Naruto smiles at the Anbu guarding the gates and shows them the hokage-signed slip of paper detailing their mission, waving when they nod and let them pass through. 

They pause right outside of the village walls to look over a map. “We have a few hours before the sun sets and we’ll have to make camp, but we should get there by midday tomorrow,” Sasuke says, looking towards the sun and shielding his eyes against the glare.

Naruto simply nods, internally grateful for his boyfriend’s good fortune with directions. God knows he’d end up completely off course if he were by himself. 

Sasuke rolls up the paper and sticks it into one of his backpack’s side pockets, beginning some light stretches in preparation for the next few hours of running; Naruto following suit. 

They slip on and adjust the straps of their backpacks while they enter the dense crowding of trees bordering the village, sharing a quick kiss before departing. 

-

“Hey, Sas!” Naruto yells, getting the attention of the raven-haired boy who stops to look back at him. 

He points to a clearing not far from where they stand. “Think this would be a good place to stop?” 

Sasuke turns towards the red-tinted sky, likely contemplating whether they could fit in a bit more travel time. He must have decided that today was about over, because he faced Naruto with a shrug. 

It only takes a few minutes to prop up the tent and lay out the sleeping bags, and then it’s up to Naruto to collect sticks while Sasuke searches for a river to fill up the canteen. Both tasks are easy enough with the forest environment around them, and they meet back up in a relatively short amount of time. 

The sticks are arranged inside a circle of rocks and lit with Sasuke’s Fire Release jutsu. The boys settle in close to it, passing back and forth cans of various fruits and vegetables. As expected, the fruit cans are mostly devoured by the blond, leaving Sasuke stuck with corn and asparagus, not that he’s one to complain much about it. 

“So,” Naruto starts in between bites of diced pear, “what are we supposed to do in Land of Rice Fields anyway?”

“Dobe, did you even read the folder?”

“Teme! I skimmed!” 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “All we’re doing is picking up a few documents for the hokage,” he says, taking a sip of water.

“They couldn’t have just sent it by bird?”

“It’s sensitive information, Usuratonkachi.” He shrugs, “plus you said you wanted a mission outside of the village, I’m sure this was one of the only ones available right now.” 

Naruto rubs his chin, “are you sure we’re not gonna get hunted down by shinobi looking to steal them?” 

“Well, I’m sure we could take care of it.” 

Naruto groans, leaning into Sasuke’s side. 

Sasuke eyes him, “what, you don’t want to fight?” 

“I was hoping for a peaceful trip. Didn’t dad say something about sight-seeing?” He nuzzles his face against the other boy’s shoulder.

Pale fingers run through thick blond locks, “It’ll be fine.”

Naruto hums, wrapping an arm around Sasuke’s waist to pull him closer. They sit like that for a while, eyes closed as they listen to the crackle of burning wood. 

Eventually the sky darkens completely, bringing with it the light of the moon and stars. 

Naruto lays back, tugging Sasuke down with him. Their eyes turn to the clear view above.

“If you start pointing out constellations I’m going to hit you,” Sasuke warns.

Naruto barks out a laugh, shoving at the other boy’s side. “Bastard, how’d you know?”

“Hn,” Sasuke closes his eyes, “you’re corny like that.” 

“Well, then it’s lucky for you that I don’t know shit about stars.”

Sasuke snorts. 

Naruto rolls over, snuggling the length of his body against Sasuke’s.

He breathes out a content sigh, “this is nice. You’re warm.”

“You’re cold,” Sasuke replies.

“Then warm me up, bastard,” he says softly, nudging Sasuke’s arm. The Uchiha dutifully secures it around his hips. 

A few minutes pass in silence, and Sasuke begins to wonder if he should suggest getting in their sleeping bags. 

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we could just, like, travel together, all the time? Like, if we didn’t have responsibilities to the village, and we could just wander from place to place?” Naruto says suddenly, his chin moving to rest on Sasuke’s chest so he can see his eyes. 

Sasuke stares at him. 

“What’s brought this on? I thought you wanted to be hokage.”

Naruto thinks for a moment, drumming his fingers against one of Sasuke’s pecs. 

“I mean, I do, but I still think it’d be cool, ya know? Like imagine being together everyday, seeing new places, trying new foods, meeting new people.” 

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” Sasuke gives him a half-smile.

“You wouldn’t?” 

Sasuke’s eyes shift to the sky again. 

“I don’t think I’d mind it, necessarily. I’d end up following you wherever you wanted to go. But we see each other everyday as it is, dobe. I have everything I could want in the village.”

“Hey! We don’t see each other when we have separate missions!” He protests, eyes narrowing dramatically. 

He sticks his tongue out when Sasuke flicks him in the forehead. “I guess that’s true, though. I didn’t really consider our parents,” he says, rubbing at the hurt spot distantly. 

“You’d make us go back and visit them every week.” 

“Heh,” Naruto smiles, “you’re probably right. So what would you want to do, then? If we weren’t village-bound shinobi?”

“I haven’t thought about it. My life plans mainly revolve around helping you run the village when you get appointed. I have no idea what I’d do besides that, at this point.” 

Naruto says nothing in response, though the rising color in his cheeks--visible by the firelight--gives him away. 

“What? We’ve talked about this before. You’re going to need me to help you with the complications of running a village. And it wouldn’t hurt to have another Uchiha in power,” Sasuke points out, confused by Naruto’s reaction.

Naruto sighs and hides his face in Sasuke’s shirt. “I know that, you bastard. It’s just the way you said it…” he mumbles, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric.

Sasuke pokes the top of his head. “How did I say it?”

Naruto looks up, embarrassment written all over his face. “Like you’re completely confident that I’ll really become hokage.”

“Of course I am,” Sasuke frowns, “It’s not like I’m the only one.”

“Yeah, but the people in the village only expect me to because I’m the current hokage’s son. It doesn’t really have anything to do with me or my capabilities. But you-” he cuts himself off, looking away.

“Well, those people in the village haven’t spent their whole lives knowing you. I have, so it’s obvious to me that you’re a born leader,” he can feel himself starting to blush as well. “Dobe,” he adds, for good measure. 

Naruto’s arms squeeze tighter around him. “Sasukeee, stop making me feel so many things at one time,” he smiles affectionately wide, moving up to hover his face above the other’s. He can feel Sasuke smile in response when their lips touch.

He tries to pull away after a while, but Sasuke pushes at his neck and keeps him there for a few more seconds. 

“So there’s really nothing else you’d wanna do?” Naruto asks once they part.

Sasuke tilts his head and just looks at him for a moment.

“It might be nice to just...relax. I could see myself buying a big house with you, having jobs in the market and growing old.” He touches Naruto’s cheek, gives him that tilted smile, “there would be no fighting, no training, no fear of one of us not coming back from a mission.”

Naruto’s eyes sparkle. “Yeah?”

Sasuke nods.

“When I was little, I wanted to run an orphanage. Maybe we’d do that together,” the blond laughs softly, “I’ve never told anyone that particular dream.” He muses, absently sliding his palm against Sasuke’s to intertwine their fingers. 

“An orphanage?” The raven raises a curious eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Naruto scratches his cheek, looking off to the side. “Before academy started, mom would take me to the park a lot to wear out some of my energy,” he smiles at the memory. “But I remember seeing these kids there, sometimes. Hardly anyone would play with them, and no one would come to pick them up, and then they’d walk home alone. I just remember thinking that when I got older, I’d make sure they had someone to play with and watch over them, like everyone else had.”

Sasuke closes his eyes, his voice becoming soft. “We’d build our house next to it and visit the kids everyday, help out the caretakers we’d hire. And then eventually, we’d adopt one or two special kids who caught our eye.” 

He doesn’t need to look to feel Naruto’s grin.

“You’d make a good dad,” Naruto says, obviously fond.

“I’d be the responsible one, make sure they’re fed and dressed while you kept them entertained.”

“Of course, but they’d ask me to cook for them in secret, because you’d only give them gross stuff like vegetables.” 

“Hn. I’d know when they came home smelling like ramen and barbeque,” he snorts.

“But you wouldn’t say anything, would you?”

“No,” he sighs, peeking open an eye to catch his boyfriend’s cheeky smile, “I wouldn’t.”

Naruto makes a triumphant noise, leaning forward to kiss Sasuke’s face.

“Can you imagine, our parents- grandparents? The kids would be terrified of grandpa Fugaku.”

Sasuke laughs, and the sound makes Naruto’s chest warm and contract. 

“He’d make sure they didn’t get too loud playing with your parents.” 

Naruto cracks up, and then they’re both chuckling.

“Sasuke,” the blond gives him an eskemo kiss, and his toothy smile reflects the moonlight. “You’re really making me want to raise kids with you.”

The raven looks off to the side, expression soft. “Itachi would be a menace. He’d teach them all sorts of things we don’t want them to know about,” he adds, tucking a strand of Naruto’s hair behind his ear. He pauses, then, giving the other boy a thoughtful look. “Maybe we could, a few years after your appointment, once we’re settled into the positions.” 

Naruto’s features display his surprise. “You really think so?”

“It’d be hard, but Minato manages with you, doesn’t he?” He flicks Naruto’s ear, “I don’t think the orphanage thing would be possible with our schedules, though.”

“Teme! It was hypothetical!” He retorts, though his smile widens all the same. In a surge of movement, he leans down inches away from Sasuke’s face, blue eyes staring straight into black. His tone turns serious, though it’s still laced with that disbelieving giddiness. “Sasuke, you really want to have kids with me?” 

Sasuke kisses him. “Who else would I have them with, usuratonkachi?”

Naruto blinks at him, and then he’s wrapping his arms tight enough around Sasuke’s neck that the raven’s ability to breathe becomes a cause for concern. 

“You…” Naruto whispers against his lips, right before smothering them with his own. The kiss is a combination of both boy’s passion and devotion, with tongues meeting and feeding off the other’s friction. It’s a long time before either of them manage to part.

Sasuke’s face feels hot, and he inhales while licking the collection of saliva off his bottom lip. 

Naruto’s eyes, of course, follow the movement, and Sasuke ignores the way the blond’s attention shoots a tingle of pleasure down his spine. 

“Let’s head to bed, we have to be up at sunrise,” he forces himself to say, knowing it’s true.

Naruto nods dazedly, sitting up and taking Sasuke’s hand with his right, his left summoning a gust of wind to put out the fire. They slip inside the tent, Naruto heading straight over to his sleeping bag. He grabs Sasuke’s shirt before the raven can do the same. 

“Sleep with me,” he says tiredly.

Sasuke smirks, “I don’t really think we have time for that tonight.”

The Uzamaki’s eyes spring open, and he glares at Sasuke with pink cheeks.

“Asshole, get in the damn bag,” he says, frowning when Sasuke snickers.

“Yes, dear,” Sasuke teases, sliding in next to him though there’s barely enough room. Naruto’s limbs wrap around him in an iron grip, making it impossible for the raven to leave even if he wanted to (he didn’t, he wouldn’t.)

Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto’s cheek, index finger tracing a whisker while his eyes fall closed. 

“Goodnight, usuratonkachi,” he says, though the idiot’s already snoring. 

-

Naruto leads him through the crowd, hand squeezing his fingers while he looks around at the different shops and buildings lining the streets of Ironfog Town. He turns to Sasuke with excitement, already gesturing at different places he wants to visit.

“This is a mission, dobe. We need to go pick up the documents at some point,” he says before Naruto has a chance to get too distracted. 

“Ahh, teme,” the blonde pouts, “we have until tonight, don’t we?”

Sasuke considers him for a moment, knowing that they should really just get what they came for and go, but…

He sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Only a few hours, Naruto. And then we leave.”

Naruto brings their intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing Sasuke’s wrist. He smiles, and then salutes Sasuke with his free hand. “Yes, sir. Now, let’s check out the hot springs!” He turns, pulling at Sasuke to follow.

The raven can’t do anything but relent, feeling the effect of Naruto’s joy wash over him in waves.

-

Naruto feels himself swallow when Sasuke drops his towel in order to step into the water, revealing familiar taut skin. He eyes him as the Uchiha sinks in fully, brushing back bangs damp with the steam coming off the spring. 

He grins, padding over to sidle up next to the man. “Teme, stop trying to seduce me in public,” he whispers, leaning in so Sasuke can hear him over the rush of running water and chatter of patrons.

Sasuke’s eyes land on him, dropping down to look pointedly at Naruto’s exposed shoulders and collarbone. He raises an eyebrow, “I could say the same to you.”

Naruto gasps in mock offense, bringing a hand up to cover his chest from the other’s view. “I’m not the one showing off my entire naked figure, Sas,” he tuts, looking over to a group of teenage girls who seemed to have no qualms about openly staring at them. “I think you almost gave that girl a heart attack.”

Sasuke looks towards the group, spotting one girl who looked particularly red in the face, though her eyes seemed to be following the path of a water droplet making its way down a tan back. 

“I’m fairly certain she’s looking at you, usuratonkachi.” 

“Huh?” Naruto looks over his shoulder, smiling and waving when he catches the stranger’s eye.

The blond turns back around to find Sasuke glaring at him, a frown in place. “Ah, come on, Sas. I’m just being friendly,” he laughs, playfully shoving at the raven’s shoulder. 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

“You know you’re the only one for me, teme,” he says softly, kissing the other’s cheek for good measure. It seems to lighten Sasuke’s mood a little.

“So, what do you wanna do after this?” 

“We-”

“And don’t say pick up the documents!” Naruto cuts him off, wagging his finger disapprovingly. “We still have some time left. We could eat, or walk around the shops, or-”

“Whatever you want to do is fine,” Sasuke says.

“Okay cool,” Naruto smiles, “‘cuz I saw some stands earlier that I wanna look at.” 

Sasuke nods, thinking back to that stand selling porcelain animals. “Nothing with glass, dobe. It won’t survive the trip back.” 

Naruto heaves a dramatic sigh, slinging his arm over Sasuke’s chest and shoulder. “I knew you’d say that,” he says, scooting his body closer so that he’s practically sitting on Sasuke’s lap. He leans in far enough that their noses almost touch, running his fingers through the hair at the sides of Sasuke’s head. 

The raven’s eyes close as he relaxes into the feeling. One of Naruto’s hands ventures down, gliding along his neck and over his shoulder. Tan fingers trace down his arm, moving to brush against his stomach and down, down…

Sasuke grabs his wrist, eyes slitting into an annoyed glare, though the pink tint to his ears betrays the beginnings of arousal. 

“Stop it,” he grumbles, pushing the blond’s arm far away from him. 

“Sorry,” Naruto blushes, grinning sheepishly. “Not my fault you’re wet and naked in front of me.”

Sasuke’s expression softens, and he brings his mouth to Naruto’s ear. “Later,” he promises, voice low. 

He smirks at the shiver that single word earns him. 

“Such a tease,” Naruto pouts, moving his arm back to touch Sasuke, though this time he keeps it above waist-level, since apparently Sasuke was a major prude. 

“Says the one attempting to give me a hand-job in public. How were you planning to dispose of my cum, usuratonkachi?”

Naruto reddens fiercely, shooting a discreet look around them to make sure no one had heard. “Shut up, geez,” he mumbles, “I would have figured it out when we got there.”

Sasuke looked triumphant. 

Naruto rolls his eyes, smiling softly. “Turn around teme, I wanna rub your back.”

The raven gives him a look. 

“I swear I won’t try anything, God! Just let me give you a nice hot springs massage, okay?” 

“Why?” Sasuke asks, sounding suspicious. 

“Because teme,” he pushes at his shoulder, indicating for the Uchiha to turn. “It’s a couples thing.”

Sasuke snorts. “Of course. Practicing for when you’re my wife?”

“You wish!” Naruto scoffs, digging his thumbs into Sasuke’s neck. “We both know you’ll be the wife in our marriage, mister ‘I wanna raise kids with you.’” 

“Like you didn’t eagerly agree.”

Unable to think of a smart-ass response, Naruto pinches the other boy’s side and laughs. “Well, what can I say? I am eager.”

Sasuke twists his neck to look at him, but Naruto pushes it back so he can continue massaging.

“Sap.” 

Naruto grins and kisses his temple. “Stop making fun of me, I’m trying to be nice,” he says, starting on pale shoulder blades to emphasize his point. Sasuke groans quietly when he works out a knot, allowing him a victory smile.

“You sound hot,” he teases when the raven continues to moan under the attention.

“Naruto-”

“I know, I know. Still.” 

The blond hums, rubbing his fingers in small circles over Sasuke’s biceps and down both forearms. After a few minutes the raven turns again, peering at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. “Let me do you,” he says, shifting to face the other fully. 

Naruto presses his lips together at the innuendo, but Sasuke only smirks and takes hold of one of his hands, employing his thumbs to massage the palm. Naruto sighs, resting his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder while his fingers are individually rubbed. 

“Do you think your parents are gonna make it to dinner when we get back?” Naruto asks, wondering when the last time he saw Sasuke’s family was. A week ago, at least. 

“I’m sure they’ll make time. Mom’s been complaining about dad working too many late nights lately, anyways. And they’ve both talked about wanting to have a get-together with your parents.”

Naruto smiles. “And Itachi?”

“He’s out on a mission,” he says, frowning a little. “But he’s supposed to be back by the end of the week. Don’t be surprised if he invites everyone out for lunch to make up for it.” 

  
“I hope he suggests barbeque,”

“You know he won’t.”

Naruto sighs, remembering that horrible sushi place they went to last time. “Yeah...but a man can dream.”

“Dobe,” Sasuke shakes his head, getting up to sit behind the blond. He follows Naruto’s example, starting with his neck. Naruto hangs his head forward, loving the feeling of Sasuke pampering him.

“Feels good,” he mumbles, fighting the urge to drift off right there in the water.

“Hn,” Sasuke presses his lips behind Naruto’s ear, inhaling the scent of his hair and skin.

“Are you smelling me?” He asks, sounding amused. 

“Yes,” Sasuke admits easily, continuing to indulge himself while his hands start working further down the other’s back. 

“Weirdo.”

“Like you don’t do it, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto laughs, though it turns breathy when Sasuke starts caressing up and down his sides, something the Uchiha knew was a weakness.

“Now who’s teasing, bastard?” Naruto says, biting back a groan that would likely come out sounding much too needy.

Sasuke grunts, releasing him and reaching for the towel he’d dropped on the ledge earlier. 

“Already?” Naruto whines, watching him stand and wrap it around his hips. 

“I’m getting pruney,” Sasuke says, glancing at him.

Naruto watches his retreating figure for a moment before getting up to join the boy in the shower room. 

-

“Here, Sasuke,” Naruto taps his shoulder, handing him some type of bread dish he must have gotten from a stand. 

He looks down at it, and then back up at the blond, eyebrow raised. “What is this?”

“Dunno,” Naruto shrugs, “looks good though, doesn’t it? Try it, teme,” he smiles, taking a bite of his own. 

Sasuke smells it, and then dips a finger into the sauce leaking out of the middle. He licks it off, tasting what was apparently hot sauce. He blinks at it, and then picks up a piece, lifting the chopsticks to his mouth. 

Naruto watches him, hands on hips. “What do you think?”

Sasuke says nothing, but goes in for a second bite, which was really all the answer Naruto needed. 

“I’m gonna go look at a few more things, okay?” He kisses the raven’s cheek, “we’ll be done soon enough.” 

Sasuke nods distantly, still captivated by whatever it was that Naruto had given him. The blond grins, giving Sasuke’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze before venturing off again. 

It only takes a few more bites to finish the food, and then Sasuke’s tossing the little paper container into the trash. He rubs his hands together, looking around at the market. He can pick out his boyfriend’s bright blond hair in the crowd, and for a moment he watches him examine something on display. 

Then Sasuke spots a stand selling ninja tools, and he can’t help but wander over to it. 

-

“Looking for anything specific?” The woman behind the jewelry post asks, peeking at the simple silver band in his hand.

Naruto smiles softly, looking up at her. “Does this happen to have a matching pair?”

She shakes her head, “Sadly, that one does not. If you're seeking wedding bands, however, then I'd be happy to show you our options.” 

“That'd be great!” He exclaims, fingers reaching for his wallet. 

-

Naruto joins Sasuke at the stand, catching the last few sentences of the conversation he was having with the man running it, which seemed to be about whether or not a katana could withstand electricity based chakra. 

“Yes, I’ll purchase it,” Sasuke told him, handing him money from his backpack. The man nods, going to unlock a case displaying several types of swords. 

Sasuke turns to Naruto. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” the blond smiles, wrapping an arm around Sasuke’s waste and pulling him close for a few seconds. 

The man returns, handing Sasuke a katana wrapped in a protective cloth. The raven thanks him, tucking the weapon safely away before slinging the backpack over his shoulder again.

“Let’s head over to the daimyo’s office, then,” he says, taking hold of Naruto’s hand.

Naruto grins and swings their hands a little as he walks beside him, imagining the face Sasuke will make when he hands him the ring, and how his mother will immediately sprint to Mikoto’s house when she finds out the news. 

\- The end :) -


End file.
